Beetee's Plans
by tonypwrites
Summary: This is somewhat of an alternate story where Beetee is a little creepy, and wants to have fun with his team. NOTE:Peeta doesn't have a prosthetic leg in this story, and all is from Beetee's POV Warning: Rated M for a reason. Boy x Boy and Girl xBoy.


As we walk along the sand, I remember how much I miss Wiress. How we used to invent new electro-processors and develop ideas for wire ideas, but now she's gone, and I'm left with the soon-to-be mockingjay spokeswoman and her team. What sucks though is how horny I am. For a man of my age, which I will not be giving information about, it is strange yet utterly annoying, not to mention embarrassing, you try having to hide an erection on national television while you're in a one-piece zip-up swimsuit. I found a way to help though.

Every day at nine o'clock an invisible barrier seals the nine o'clock wedge, like the jabberjay wedge. But instead of those mimicking birds there is a pheromone substance spread throughout the wedge via pollination of quivering flowers. I accidentally realized this when I was travelling alone around the clock one day. Masturbation would be a better plan than this, but it doesn't feel as good; I will have sex with my entire team. That sounds like a perverted pedophile move, and it is, but I would enjoy doing this before I die. My team is very good-looking, and even though half of us are men, I believe I'll enjoy it.

What I've devised is a simple plan, lure an unknowing teammate into the wedge close to nine o'clock, get covered in the pheromone powder, have sex, make a deal to never speak of it o anybody. That way, nobody else will know, of our team that is. I guess I'll start with the next person that speaks to me.

"Beetee? Will you help me go get water?" Peeta asks immediately after I finish my thought. I grin and say, "Of course. I'm parched anyway." And we walk into the jungle. It's only about 8:30 p.m. and my plan is at nine. Obviously I don't want to go through the eight o'clock zone, I don't know what's in there. I convince Peeta to come with me to the twelve o'clock tree for a quick test.

"I guess so, but do you think the rest of them will be okay?" Peeta answers innocently.

"Yeah. They're Finnick, Johanna, and Katniss. They're basically the three best fighters on the team." I reply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We walk until we find the actual 12 o'clock tree and Peeta stops.

"Isn't this the 12 o'clock tree?" He asks.

"No, remember? The tail was pointing in that direction." I pointed to the nine o'clock zone.

"Are you sure? We were sitting in the four o'clock zone, right? So, if you count the wedges, shouldn't the tree be here?" Peeta replies with elementary logic that I never considered. I say, "No they must have moved. We were actually sitting over there." I pointed to a random nearby sector, most likely the 2 o'clock zone.

"Oh. Okay." Peeta replies, confused, and continues walking with me.

We are about to reach the nine o'clock wedge, and I hope we aren't sealed out. I walk straight forward and don't hit any invisible barrier, so it must be fine. We go to the large rubber tree in the nine o'clock zone and I wait. Finally, I see nearly undetectable wisps of vapor rise from some flowers. It's very hard to see the vapors, but I know they're there because I see Peeta's face change into something confused and serious, though the most proof I have is the tent his cock is pitching.

"Uh, Beetee." He says, voice constrained. "I think there's something wrong."

"Yeah, I think so too." I say, feeling the effects of the powder on me too. My mind begins to muddle, and all I can think about is Peeta and I.

I lumber to him, mind so jumbled that I can't walk normally, and accidentally trip over him and we fall onto the ground, me on top of him, stomach to stomach. I start to grind my hips against his. "Peeta, please." I say desperately, hoping he'll comply, not like he can say no right now.

"Ngh, yeah, sure, now." He says, conflicted and constrained. I unzip his suit, taking hold of his cock and stroking it up and down. He unzipped my suit and did me the same favor. I stood up and he lunged his face to my penis, taking it into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing me whole. It feels so good that my legs give out and we fall again; his back on the ground, my stomach on the ground above his head, my dick in his mouth. He doesn't struggle, so I grind my hips into his head, pushing and pulling my length in and out of his mouth. He moves up to my mouth and we kiss passionately, grinding our hips together as we do, and then I put a finger into his mouth and he sucks on it.

"Ready?" I asked him, getting a nod and a moan in response. I push my finger into his hole and his walls contract, his back arches, and he moans and kisses me more. I start pushing in and out and stick another finger in. When I scissor my fingers, I purposely push deeper to find his prostate which is normally only three inches from the entrance. I poke at it, lightly play with it with my fingers and he convulses, overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure and moans so loud that I'm glad the barrier is soundproof. I fit in the third finger, and by now he wants me so badly that he's fucking my fingers.

"Steady now." I say in a sly voice. I grab him by the waist, lift him up and pin him face-first against a nearby tree.

"Oh yeah, Beetee. Oh, please." Peeta says grinding against me. I spit into my hand and rub it onto my cock for extra lubrication, then slowly push it into him. I slowly moved my hips back and forth, feeling his warm walls around my length. Soon I was pounding him into the tree, and he'd moan loud enough that I'd think people could hear us through the borders. Finally, with a final thrust, I came deep within him and we collapsed. I looked at the tree and saw that he had also came several times on the tree, and that's when I realized the hour isn't up yet. I was still crazy with hormones, but I was exhausted, so I curled around him, spooning him, and started pumping into him sideways. After I came again, Peeta was too exhausted to move so he masturbated beside me, and I masturbated with him, then I gave him a blow job. When the hour was up Peeta cried, and made me promise that I'd never mention this to Katniss. He must really love her. We returned to camp, explaining how we got lost. And I was trying to decide who would be next, not that I could do anything else today.

"You okay, Beetee?" Finnick said with his charming smile.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine." And now I know who my next target is.


End file.
